Turn Your Tears To Roses
by Kurosaki Ichigo Rukia
Summary: Love is difficult but is also worth making. Sometimes we just need to stop and let it do its magic.


**Title:** Turn Your Tears To Roses (oneshot)

**Paring:** Akihito x Asami

**Rating:** NC - 17

**Summary:** Love is difficult but is also worth making. Sometimes we just need to stop and let it do its magic.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Viewfinder, sadly. All best to Ayano-sensei.

**Author's note: **Please note this fic is about their relationship after they finally understand each others fellings. All character are OCC unless described by their rightful owner.

**Turn Your Tears To Roses**

There's nothing like rainy days. They are the best to stay at home and enjoy good company, watch a good movie or read an amazing book; sit by the fireplace talking, laughing, drinking or making love. Rainy days are magical and boring at the same time. You can either have fun or bore to death. It always depends on the mood and the person.

Akihito hates rainy days. He just cannot see what was so funny about it. You can't run free over the streets without getting wet. You can't take a walk without an umbrella. You can't enjoy your day; just the thought of going out vanished as the firsts drops of water appeared. Rainy days bored Akihito the most. It was like a prison made of air; or in this case, made of water.

He couldn't take pictures, or chase after cases, or go out to drink with his friends, or anything. He would just stay home and try to kill his boredom. But, as he already knew, there was nothing that would kill his boredom.

Akihito sighs resting his head on the table in the living room. The TV was on and the sound was off. It was always the same news. Well, not exactly the same but pretty much the same topics. A nice lady was giving the meteorology, talking about how it was raining all over Japan. Big news! Anyone could just look out off the window and see it was raining!

The only thing Akihito was content about in this bad day was the warmth that the big penthouse gave to his body. Asami's house was full of good points, but the warmth was the highest of them all. Not even the modern kitchen beat it, and Akihito loved a well-organized kitchen. He loves to cook. It was one of the hobbies he would never give up. In his old apartment, he would stay in the kitchen when it was raining or snowing. It was the warmest place on the house. But Asami's house was different. The soft warmth would involve him wherever he would go. So Akihito liked to lazy around. It was pleasant and comforting.

Akihito yawns softly, sleep taking over him; deciding that the floor was too hard he moves to the big cough. Asami would only be home in four or five hours so he had time to make dinner. As the sleep takes over, Akihito curls in a ball and falls into a deep sleep.

Asami always wondered why rainy days existed; it bothered him to never know why they existed. He didn't hated rainy days, he just found them displeasing. There was no interest in getting wet. But Asami would never get wet, at least not by rain. His car was ready to be taken home. Souh never failed. Truth be told, aside from losing Akihito, Souh had never failed him. The man was loyal and honest; Asami had nothing bad to point out. The same goes for Kirishima. Asami was content his two best men were so loyal to him. He felt safe having them around, knowing if he made a mistake – something completely avoided – they would have his back.

Souh bows his head holding the car's door open for his boss to enter, closing it after and going to the driver's sit, to finally finish the day. Asami lights a cigar while resting his head on the backseat. The day went well, nothing displeasing happened and Akihito seems to have stayed home, not that it surprised Asami much. Akihito was a kitten – his kitten – so it was only normal for him to not like rain.

A soft smile drew over Asami's face. His Akihito would be home waiting for him with dinner ready. He was pleased to admit he enjoyed having Akihito with him more than what he first thought. His boy was more obedient and open with his sexual desires. It was still difficult to deal with him at times but it was the afterwards that made it special. Asami was sure in time this life they had together would be unbreakable.

It started to rain cats and dogs. Asami's memories brought him to a time when he stayed at the boy's small apartment. A faithful second meeting when he or the boy would ever forget. At that time the boy's conscience was already set on him, but he never knew. Akihito was like that, innocent and cute. His cute kitty would always be like that. Or so Asami hoped. He didn't want his kitty to change, at least not too much.

The car stops and the door open revelling Souh with an umbrella ready to take Asami to the hall. Thanking and dismissing Souh for the night, he makes his way to the elevator that is ready for him.

The good thing about not having neighbours was that one never needs to wait for the elevator or exchange greetings with unpleasant people. Or bothering about the noise. He knows his Akihito loves to be noisy.

Asami opens the door feeling the silence and the warmth of his own house. It definitely felt good coming home after a long day at work. But something was off. There wasn't the sweet smell of the cook only his Akihito knew how to make. Not even the best chefs were as good as his kitten. Akihito was special in many ways.

Quietly, Asami makes his way to the living room taking his suit jacket and leaving it over the chair. He hears a moan coming from the couch and a soft smile formed on his face. Ever so gently, Asami travelled his hand over the boy's messy hair. Akihito whispered his name slowly opening his eyes, those beautiful amber eyes Asami loved to get lost in. Akihito blinks, trying to adjust his eyes to the bright light of the room and to the shadow waving over him.

"Asami…" That sleepy voice was always a turn on for Asami, especially when it was his name that left those softs lips. God knew he wasn't one of those people who constantly needed sex, but something in Akihito makes him lose his mind. Asami never knew what desiring or caring for someone was, worrying but trusting, feeling safe and putting others before him, all in one single person.

Asami bends his head down kissing those sweet lips. It wasn't a possessive kiss; it as simple and gentle one. One that spoke of promises and sweet memories. One that could blind and chain. One that could set souls free and meet nirvana.

"Hello kitty." Asami smirks as Akihito's mind starts to work.

He slides over his kitten's delicious body bending his head down again for another kiss. His teeth bit softly on Akihito's bottom lip demanding entrance. His kitten happily obliges letting his tongue meet Asami's in a duel whose winner is already known.

Akihito's leg came up rubbing against Asami's hip while one of his hands slides down resting on the large back. It felt so good to feel Asami so close to him. Breathing the same air as him.

It became essential to have the older man near him. His life had changed but even if he did not like some of it, Akihito had learnt how to deal with it and somehow make it easy. Time taught him many things about Asami.

The older man was patient and fair; his men respected him because he was a good leader and not because he was a fearful one. He cared about those whom he vows to protect, and he never broke a promise. Most of all, he didn't want Akihito to lose his freedom but rather share it with him. Asami wasn't as bored as Akihito thought. Asami had good taste and liked a comfortable life and he is part of that life now but as amazing as it seemed, he did not need to change must to adjust. Asami knew how to give space and it helped a lot. Sadly Akihito only figured it out much later. There had been times when he would defy the old man, deny simple things like a soft touch or a gentle kiss only because Akihito thought Asami was trying to chain him to a life he refused to live. But those times were gone; locked in a past he carried deep in his heart.

"Akihito." Asami's low, gentle voice brought Akihito back to present, back to them. "Where did your mind go?"

"Nowhere. It only focused more on us, nothing more." The boy smiles pressing his lips against Asami's demanding entrance on that rough mouth. Tasting that flavour he came to love and long for.

Asami's hands travel down lifting the tiny shirt his kitty was wearing, pulling it out and tossing it to the side. As desire fills those golden eyes, Asami lowers his mouth biting softly on his boy neck leaving a flaw on that perfect skin. A moan mixed with his name leaves the boy's pink lips and the power goes down.

"Kya! W-what just happened?" a frighten Akihito yells hugging Asami tight making the man chuckle.

"The power went off. It's raining hard, it's normal." Caressing the boy's hair, Asami ponders whether or not to leave the boy and go get some candles. Well, his kitten would probably stay still so Asami carefully undoes the boy's arms and gets up. "I'm just going to get some candles."

Akihito nods bringing his knees up and holding them. Power went down. Great! Thank god Asami was with him.

Candle lights come to life in the dark room creating shadow on the walls. Akihito admires the tall figure of Asami over the soft light, paralyzed at how all those shadows add an even more mysterious sight to him. Those beautiful golden eyes lock with him and not only desire but also care and love dance in them. It took him so much time to realize the love those eyes spoke so honestly to him.

Asami extends a hand to him.

"I don't recall us ever making love by candle light." Akihito takes the large hand which pulls him up to an embrace. "Although to this type of scenario a fireplace would be better no?"

Akihito bursts into non-stop laughter, bringing tears to his eyes and getting a frown on Asami's face.

"Sorry, sorry." He cleans the tears "I just could never imagine you saying something like that. It's just so out of character."

Asami slowly cleans Akihito's tears.

"You know, I never really enjoyed seeing you cry." Asami lowers his head placing a kiss over Akihito's lips "Unless you are screaming and moaning under me."

"Bastard!" Akihito blushes hiding his face in Asami's chest. "That's not something for a big bad guy like you to say!"

Asami chuckles lifting his boy's head by his chin.

"So tell me, my cute Akihito, what should a _big bad guy_ like me say?" he smiles and lowers his head letting his lips wander over Akihito's "That my love is just waiting to turn your tears to roses?"

Akihito eyes widen while is lips are covered with soft ones losing himself once more in the heat those lips never fail to give. His hands make their way to that black hair he so much loves to touch and caress.

Slowly, both made their way to the soft carpet, Asami covering his boy's body with his. Trails of light kiss were left over Akihito's delicious neck while Asami made his way down to hard pink nipples. Licks and bites brought out moans and whimpers of pleasure.

They were music to Asami ever since the first time. Time always seemed to stop when his Akihito got lost in pleasure and started to _sing_.

Asami travels his hand down to his lover's hard member, giving it a long, slow stroke watching Akihito throw his head back and open his mouth in a silent scream.

So beautiful.

Akihito grabs Asami's hair when the older male's mouth travels down, leaving him hot and begging for more. Years could pass by but Asami's hands and mouth would always take him to heaven.

"A-asami…" the older male looks up at hearing his name whispered with so much lust. Akihito's amber eyes were like a deep lake of a right whiskey intoxicating him to go forward. To blind him.

Ever so gently Asami slides on finger inside his boy's heat, softening and preparing him. The moans grow louder and powerful, just like he loved them.

"Akihito, open your eyes." those beautiful amber eyes locked with his golden ones and Asami slides himself in, feeling his boy's nails drag in his back flesh making Asami growl lowly.

Like old lovers both start to move at a slow pace finding the perfect rhythm in each other. Shadows dance in the room involving the lovers like a spell long lost in the eon of time. Akihito's low and long moans matched perfectly the sound of flesh against flesh. Creating a music of their own.

"Ryuuichi!" Asami increases the pace bringing Akihito to the edge with a loud scream of his name. A smirk forms in the older male's face hearing his given name leave those lips and feeling his cock get squeezed by his kitten.

Releasing himself in his boy, Asami pulls Akihito up and sits him on his lap, still deep inside him.

"Ryuu…" Akihito moans trying to find a position to feel comfortable while not hurting the older male.

Resting happily against the large chest, Akihito sighs in contentment, making Asami smile in his hair. They sit in silent just watching the candles' light form shadows and dance. Asami runs one hand over the slime body while the other finds its home in Akihito's hand, entwining their fingers together.

"Yes?"

Akihito closes his eyes feeling the large chest vibrating from the deep voice.

"Thank you."

"You welcome."

Akihito sighs in frustration.

"Bastard."

Asami places a kiss on Akihito's hair resting his chin on its top.

"Akihito." Asami reaches his pants pocket taking a velvet box out. "How long have we been together?"

"How long…" Akihito pauses thinking "…over two years I think and some months. Why?"

"Because I think it's time to take another step."

"Step? Asami, have you been drinking?"

"Silly kitty." Asami almost could see the smoke coming out of Akihito's head.

"I'm not a cat, bastard." Akihito takes his hand away from Asami's and starts to lift when something inside him moves. _Shit._

"Already ready for another round? That was fast. Normally you take at least 20 minutes to be willing to wave your ass."

Akihito wanted to turn and hit the older man but something inside his ass was holding him. _Bastard._

Once more Asami grabs Akihito's hand and lifts it in front of his eyes.

"As I was saying, it is time for us to take the next step." He opens the velvet box showing Akihito two matching gold white rings. "I want you Akihito. Not only as a lover but as a partner. I need you."

Akihito opens his mouth trying to say something, anything. He closes his mouth, a deep red lighting his face.

"So Akihito, my kitten, will you marry me?"

Tears start to run down his lover's face, making Asami worry and wonder what he had done to make his mate cry. Not caring about the member inside his ass or the tears, Akihito turns around and hugs Asami tight, letting his tears slide down his lover's neck.

Slowly Asami runs his hands over his kitten's back trying to calm the powerful sobs. He was so sure Akihito would smile and hug him and let him make love till dawn. But once more his brat surprised him by crying.

"Akihito… what did I do to make you cry?" _again_ he added in his mind.

"Everything." The boy sobs lifting his face to lock amber eyes with golden ones. So much love and worry swimming on gold water. "Everything." He smiles even though tears still make their way down his face. "You changed me, you saved me countless times, you gave me a home… you gave me love."

Asami keeps looking into amber eyes trying to find the sadness those beautiful tears speak of but only finding love and happiness. It's funny; tears shouldn't come out of happy eyes.

"Akihito-" he is interrupted when a finger touches his lips, silencing him.

"You are such a bastard. You take my life and cage it just to give it back in full force." He presses his lips softly on Asami's. "You bastard, of course I want to marry you."

Smiling gently, Asami takes the smaller ring and places it on his mate's ring finger; kissing it.

"You could have just said 'yes' you know? You had no reason to scare me like that."

Akihito chuckles, placing another kiss on his mate's lips.

"Serves you right. You do that to me all the time, bastard."

"I do it because I love you, brat." Holding Akihito's head he bents it down for a deep kiss, letting his tongue run free over Akihito's mouth.

Akihito takes the other ring, placing on Asami's ring finger, frowning.

"But we can't get married… Japan does not allow it."

The sadness in those beautiful eyes and the fresh tears that threaten to fall almost make Asami growl.

"We can marry in another country. In that island we took those 'vacations' in." Akihito's mood improved. "It can be our summer house."

"Really?" Akihito's eyes were big and he had put his arms around Asami's neck. He looked so much like a child.

"Really."

Akihito rests his head on his lover's neck feeling content and full. Their relationship might have started really badly but it turned into something good… magical. But, if he was going to marry Asami, then that meant they…

"Ne… Ryuuichi…"

Asami looks down to his boy; something bad was coming. Akihito would only call his given name when they were making love or if he had done something bad. It never failed.

"Yes?"

"Can… can we adopt?"

The silence was awkward and heavy, very heavy.

"Akihit-"

"I always wanted to have a kid." He interrupted "I always thought a child was the memories of a parent."

"Akihito." Asami sighs. Sometimes his cold heart had no other option than to melt. "First lets marry and settle down and after we are comfortable we can adopt."

Akihito lifts his head at high speed almost hitting Asami's chin.

"Really? We can adopt? Oh thank you Ryuuichi!" once more Akihito tries to strangle Asami by hugging him.

"Yes. I see no reason for us to not adopt. Money isn't an issue but we will have to change something like the bedroom at the end of the hall, our work hours and I believe most painful - our sex habits."

Akihito seems to be really thinking about the pint Asami gave because he was frowning hard. Well, of course they will have to change things! His ex-bedroom was not needed anymore so the child could keep it; their work was difficult because both were nocturne people. And why did they need to…? Oh! Akihito's scream when they had sex. Yes, they need to see that one too.

But Asami said there was no problem in adopt.

"Won't your 'work' be a problem?" he stressed the word 'work'.

"No. I'm powerful, my empire is stable, everyone either fears or respects me, my enemies know their place so yes, a child will not affect it. Of course I will have to be more careful but aside from that I see no other worry." He locks eyes with Akihito "Do you not trust me?"

"Trust you?" he shocks his head "There isn't a person I trust more than you. It just scares me a little. But I will get used to it."

Asami smiles gently once more before lay Akihito in the carpet once more. Kissing his red lips, showing all his love for the boy in a deep yet gentle kiss. Slowly he moved his hips against Akihito letting his awake cock go deeper into his mate.

"mn.. Ryuuichi…"

Asami looks at his boy imagining him with a small child in his arms while he gets home after a long day at work. Hearing the loud moan, Asami leaves those thoughts for another time, concentrating in bringing his soul-mate to the climax until the sun rises.

The car's door opens letting Asami get out and, saying good night to Kirishima, the man makes his way to the elevator. Glad the day went well and his enemies were put in place one more time, all Asami wishes is to get home and have a peaceful night.

As he opens the penthouse door something coming from God knows were hug him by the waist. Asami places his hand gently over a mop of dark hair getting a giggle from it.

"Welcome home, dad!"

"I'm home, brat."

He places his bag on the table and takes his jacket; picking the child who still holds to him. Walking to the kitchen he finds his 'wife' with a small child in his arms.

"I'm home, Akihito." He places a kiss on those pink, soft lips.

"Welcome home, Ryuu."

The baby in Akihito's arms wake up looking at Asami with big brown eyes and light brown hair, smiling.

"Hello to you too, Ai." The baby girl smiles and extends his arms to his father.

Asami places his other son on the floor and gets the baby out of Akihito's arms letting his 'wife' finally finish dinner.

"Keisuke, go wash your hands. Asami you too."

Asami gives the baby back to Akihito while making his way to the bathroom with his son. They pass by a shelf with photos of their family. Some taken by Akihito, others by him. Things didn't change much; they just became more real and permanent.

As Akihito had once said, their children would keep their memories, until they fade like those tears Asami once promised to turn to roses.


End file.
